The present invention relates to a metal mesh that allows determination of whether the metal mesh has undergone at least one of sterilization and cleaning, a sterilization determination method for determining whether the metal mesh has been sterilized, and a cleaning determination method for determining whether the metal mesh has been cleaned.
In recent years, cell trapping systems for trapping cells in a fluid have been disclosed (see, for example, International Publication No. 2015/019889). In the cell trapping system disclosed in the foregoing publication, the filter used for trapping cells is sterilized and cleaned before the cells are trapped.
However, in the foregoing cell trapping system the conditions of the filter itself before and after sterilization and cleaning are unlikely to differ, making it difficult to determine whether the filter has been sterilized and cleaned.
An object of the present invention is to provide a metal mesh that allows determination of whether the metal mesh has undergone at least one of sterilization and cleaning, a sterilization determination method for determining whether the metal mesh has been sterilized, and a cleaning determination method for determining whether the metal mesh has been cleaned.